


hang all the world and universe

by freloux



Series: intarsia [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux





	hang all the world and universe

Her lips are sweet. When he regenerates, he thinks that that will be the last memory to leave him as he melts into a new body, a new version of himself. He'll face that blinding light and remember this, how it was with her, and let the light consume him.

He knows, in his core, that he's not a good man. He's killed monsters, aliens, humans. He's said fuck it to the black pulsing core of the universe and laughed when it spat him back out. This comes out sometimes when he's with Clara. He's rough with her - not just when they fuck - but at other times, too: shortness when she asks for something simple, when she's confused about where they're going.

Then she started asking for _rough_ and _rougher_ and _harder_ and _more_ and he just gives it to her because he has to, because he can. Because at the center of it is her, that impossible girl, with her sweet little mouth and her wide, innocent eyes. And he feels like shit every time because she is everything he cannot, should not want.

Somehow, though, he feels even worse like this, when Clara is down on her knees in front of him and whimpering while she struggles to take him.

"Yes - just like that - " he says, voice wavering on the words as he cradles her head in his hands. Jesus he can feel himself moving in and out of her mouth.

She pulls off with a sad, dejected little pop. "It only went in halfway," she protests.

He sways on his feet: his knees have suddenly gone weak in an all-too-human response. "Jesus - Clara, no, that's fine - you were - "

But Clara is nothing if not determined. She runs the flat of her tongue up and over the sides of his cock, then pauses at the head, letting a line of spit go running warm and slick over him. Clara loops her right hand at the base and slowly pulls him back into her mouth.

He wonders, then, if this is what it looked like from here for the other doctors: Clara's right hand wrapped around him, her left running almost reassuring patterns on his thigh as she takes him deeper into her mouth. She goes deeper still until her nose is pressed flush to his pelvis. Her mouth is full of him; she makes a tiny gagging noise, then glides her tongue along the underside of his cock as she sucks her way back off.

"You - " His knees have gone weak again.

"What?" she asks, smirking. "Didja like that?"

Of course they both know he liked it. They're not so different, he thinks, before she continues and thoughts float away to blurry arousal. The two of them are broken. He got that way from traveling through far-flung galaxies and the horrors that come with it. She was just along for the ride, addicted to the adventure.

But brokenness is also sometimes a mask. Here, on her knees, Clara and her Doctor work their way through it on their way to vulnerability.


End file.
